High blood sugar (hyperglycemia) affects people who have diabetes. Several factors can contribute to hyperglycemia in people with diabetes, including food and physical activity choices, illness, nondiabetes medications, or not taking enough glucose-lowering medication (see e.g., http://www.mayoclinic.com/health/hyperglycemia/DS01168).
Research into alternative treatment for diabetes, such as plant treatments, may provide valuable clues for the development of new oral hypoglycaemic agents. Eucalyptus camaldulensis, commonly called River Red Rum, is a species being investigated for the hypoglycaemic principle present within the leaves. The eucalyptus is a large, fast-growing evergreen from the Myrtaceae family having over 800 species.